Roommates
by Amy-Katherine914
Summary: The girls wind up being the boys' roommates after their house is to be renovated. Will they all argue? Or will they get along? And what's with the random acts of kindness? When all 6 are teens, rated T for language. Pairings: Blues, Greens, and Reds.
1. Maybe It Won't Be That Bad

**BC POV:**

"Hey, Bubbles, Buttercup."

"Blossom." Bubbles and I greeted. Bubbles was on the floor, kicking her feet aimlessly in the air while she read a romance book.

I was on the couch, iPod on, horror book in hand. Blossom sat down next to me, smiling. "Why are you so cheery? That's Bubbles' job." My eyes didn't leave the pages.

"Oh… no reason. I just got the greatest news ever!" Her pink eyes were twinkling as she smiled open-mouthed.

Bubbles jumped up and smiled at Blossom, overly excited. "What is it?!"

"The house is getting renovations!" Blossom squealed while we just blinked at her.

Oh, wow. Only Blossom would get excited about renovations on a house.

"Why should we be happy about that? So, what? Renovations: big whoop." My eyes went back to my book before it was thrown to the other wall. "Hey!" I tackled Blossom. "I was at the good part! The ghost just ripped the guy's stomach out!"

Blossom and I wrested on the floor while Bubbles watched us from the couch, no expression.

"Girls, guess what-? Blossom! Buttercup! Knock it off!" Professor yelled at us, coming through the basement door.

I got off Blossom and straightened my green shirt, huffing. She stood and fixed her bow.

"Sorry, Professor." Blossom apologized.

She stared at me, waiting for me to repeat what she said. "Yeah, sorry."

"Professor, why is the house getting renovated?" Bubbles asked curiously.

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Blossom, you already told them?"

"Not why." She looked at her feet.

He smiled.

"Well, then! Girls, you're all finally getting your own rooms!"

My eyebrows shot up. Bout time… we were sixteen for Pete's sake! We still had only one bed too. Of course, we shared it but in a different way. Every week we'd switch: one person would get the floor, one the bed, the last the futon. It got annoying sometimes.

"Can we decorate the rooms however we like?" Bubbles asked, giggling happily.

Professor nodded. "Yes, but the whole house will be under renovations so there's some bad news to go with the rooms." He grimaced, looking ready to be hit.

I flew over to him, making myself his height. "Continue." I instructed fake-calmly.

"We can't stay in the house for about three weeks."

I blinked. "That's it?" I was expecting something that would piss me off.

"And you need to stay somewhere else," He covered his face with his arms, me leaning back as to not get hit. "At the Ruffs."

"What?!" All three of us screeched.

--!--

Blossom, Bubbles, and I stood outside the house with our suitcases at our sides. We stared at the tall building where now people were scattered with equipment everywhere to demolish and rebuild the house. Professor was in the car and he put the front window down. "Come on, girls, time to go."

I sighed and grabbed my green bag, stuffing it in the trunk with Bubbles and Blossom doing the same.

Blossom opened the passenger side door and motioned me to get in. We were all frowning. Bubbles sat behind the Professor with Octi in her arms. Who would have thought she'd have kept that thing. Blossom got in behind me.

We drove off toward downtown Townsville.

"Remind me again why we're staying with the Ruffs?" I scowled out the window, my jet black hair shifting over my shoulder. It went a little past my shoulders since I had let it grow.

"Their house is big enough for all six of you."

Earlier, when we got the news, Professor had told us that we'd be moving in with our old enemies: the Rowdy Ruff Boys; Brick, Butch, and Boomer. They lived on other side of Townsville. They lived alone, no parents or guardians, and Professor was going to stay with Mayor. Luckily, there were three unused rooms in their house so we'd all get our own rooms and we could avoid them easily.

Unfortunately, if the house wasn't finished before summer break, we'd have to go to their school. And break was over in three and a half weeks.

"We're here." Professor announced after half an hour of cutting silence.

All three of us got out, Professor keeping the car idled. We got our bags and went to the door, Professor driving off.

The house was dark and seemed slightly damaged.

"Shut up!" I heard a male voice growl while two bodies flew through the roof.

Make that completely damaged. I recognized the dark red and dark green streaks in the air that followed Brick and Butch. Boomer flew out slowly, watching them fight, laughing.

"Hey, boys!" Blossom called.

All three turned to us, eyes shocked at seeing our bags.

Brick flew down first, standing in front of Blossom, arms crossed. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Professor tell you? We're your new roommates." I smiled menacingly.

Boomer's eyes twitched. "He was serious?!"

"As serious as animal endangerment." Blossom didn't blink as she had a battle with Brick, a staring contest.

I rolled my eyes. "Always so serious, Blossom." I murmured, walking ahead to the door.

I bumped Butch's shoulder and he elbowed my back, laughing. I dropped my bag and quickly spun to punch his jaw. I hit and his head flew to the side with the momentum.

I put my fist to my side as he wiped the back of his hand against his bleeding lips. "Always so feisty, Buttercup." He teased.

My eyes flashed as I grabbed my bag, going inside.

As I got inside, I took notice to the inside. Wasn't that bad, to be honest. An entertainment room with a huge flat screen TV, game systems, large couches, etc. The kitchen was stocked with all sorts of food from being healthy to deadly. All sorts of rooms: game rooms, dining rooms, any kind of room. Upstairs, there were eight doors: three being empty, three being theirs, and two being bathrooms.

I sucked in a breath slowly, trying to relax. Surprisingly, the whole place was clean.

"Your is the one with the black door without a plate on it." I heard a deep voice behind me. Three of the doors had plates on them, the boys' names on them.

I turned to see Butch leaning against the stair railing, not even two feet away from where I stood.

"Does it matter which room is mine?" I replied back, leaning on my right foot, subtly shifting away from him.

He nodded, arms crossed. "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes, a dry laugh coming out of my mouth. "Don't tell me: you guys decorated the rooms for us." I joked.

Butch didn't answer so I looked up at him. He was avoiding my eyes.

I dropped my bag to the floor and walked over to the room, opening the door. I peered inside and saw that the room was green. Different shades everywhere. There was a bed in one corner, a desk in another, a mini fridge next to a dresser in another, and the last corner held my new closet. It was all decorated to fit my style: green and casual.

I turned around to speak to Butch but he was gone. Blossom and Bubbles zipped up the stairs.

Bubbles opened the door next to mine and saw it was blue. Next to her door was Blossom's room and it was pink. Next to her door was the bathroom for the girls.

"Did the Ruffs do this?" Blossom asked, looking at Buttercup.

I ran my fingers down the dark wood of the door. A smile tugged at my lips. "Yeah… Yeah, they did." I replied quietly.

Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

**I'm thinking of just sticking to Buttercup's POV but I'll occassionally- possibly- switch to Blossom's or Bubble's... Review please!!**


	2. Late Night Encounters

I sighed as I fell against the soft mattress that was my bed. I had put away all my clothes and hung up some posters of bands that I liked, such as: Lacuna Coil, Evanescence, Bullet For My Valentine, Flyleaf, Paramore, Family Force 5, My Chemical Romance, and a lot more. I even had a poster of Johnny Depp on my wall next to my door. On the other side was Taylor Lautner. And, no, he didn't have his shirt off… it was on but it was open. **(A/N: May Jimmy Sullivan rest in peace, for he has passed away as of yesterday, Dec 28, 2009. He was the drummer of Avenged Sevenfold. Hopefully, God is taking good care of him.)**

My door was open and Bubbles flew in, giggling, hand to her mouth, smothering them.

I eyed her carefully. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just funny. I look at my room and then at yours and see the difference."

"What's the difference?" I sat up on my bed.

"The posters, the color… the _personality_." She nodded her head back. "Come look."

I followed her to her room and saw her walls were covered with more poppy bands like: The Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, and others like that. Although we had two exact posters: Johnny and Taylor. I laughed.

"Let's go look at Blossom's room." I suggested as we left her room.

The door opened and there stood Blossom, smiling. "Hi there." She let us in.

On her walls were classical posters, not just of musical groups but certain quotes of famous people. All in all, it was boring.

"What about Johnny Depp? And Taylor Lautner?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"In my closet, on the walls." She said, putting some books of hers away.

I rolled my eyes. "Party pooper." I left her room.

--!--

The RRB were out and us three girls were in the entertainment room. Blossom and Bubbles were fighting each other on the Wii, playing Cooking Mama or something like that. They were trying to make Ratatouille.

I was on the couch, biting my nails, chills running down my spine as I read my latest horror story. Normally, the schemes would sound stupid or childish- like a zombie attack- but they were really quite interesting and, dare I say it, terrifying. The adrenaline rush that accompanied the words was amazing- it brought a whole new meaning to the word junky. I couldn't get enough of the horror because it felt so good to have the adrenaline course through me.

"I never took you as one to read." I heard a deep, husky voice whisper in my ear, the breath tickling my cheek, blowing against my hair.

I held back a shriek of startlement and terror, closing my book and hitting the Whatever on the head- hard. And it was a hardcover book too.

I heard two male laughs and two female ones. I looked at what I hit: Butch. He was clutching his head in pain.

I shrugged, turning back to my book, trying to find the page.

Blossom giggled, the game paused. She and Bubbles sat on the floor. "Should've warned you guys to never bother Buttercup when she's reading. She gets frightened easily."

"Do not!" I growled. My eyes never left the page.

"Do too!" Bubbles stuck her tongue out at me. Boomer snickered.

"Stick that tongue out one more time and it's up Boomer's ass." I threatened, keeping my eyes on my book, turning the page.

She and Boomer shrieked in horror and disgust.

"Ugh, _Buttercup_!" Bubbles complained, covering her eyes. "Where did you ever get that idea of torture?!"

I smirked. "My books." I started to levitate off the couch but was tackled by Brick. "_Hey_!" He took my book, rolling it away. "Give it back!"

He tossed it to Butch who then started a game of Keep Away with me, tossing it to Brick, back and forth over me.

Butch got it one last time as I tackled him to the floor. I landed atop him and grabbed the book triumphantly. "Ha!" I smirked.

But it slowly died as I saw Butch's stare. His dark green eyes were piercing, sparkling slightly in the dimly lit room. I noticed his hands on my waist, his thumbs rubbing soothing, smooth circles on my skin where my shirt had slid up. I felt his barely quickened heartbeat and his slow breaths as his chest heaved taking it in and letting it out.

I felt heat coming to my cheeks and quickly got up, holding the book to my chest. I hid my face behind the book and my hair as it fell over my shoulders.

Butch stood and looked at me, a scowl on his face.

Blossom chuckled, unaware of the small exchange. "Told you not to mess with Buttercup and her books."

---!---

It was around eleven at night, maybe closer to midnight. I couldn't sleep. I didn't know why but I just couldn't.

I sighed and rolled out of bed, going downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe I needed a snack. I left the lights off and made my way to the fridge, opening it. There was a container holding fried rice, chicken, and vegetables, smothered in teriyaki sauce. I licked my lips and heated it up in the microwave, grabbing chopsticks while I closed the fridge door with my hip.

As the microwave dinged, I sat on the counter and grabbed the container, eating from it. Those horror stories had gotten me terrified, extremely to say the least. I know, I know, I'm Buttercup- nothing scares me. Well, that's a hunk of hooey. I get scared- hell, everyone does- I just don't like showing that I do. I sighed, swallowing a piece of chicken.

A rustle to my left brought me out of my thoughts. I slid off the counter and set the food down, looking around. "_Boo_." I heard a voice whisper.

I actually went to scream but a hand covered my lips before even a squeak escaped. "Relax, BC, like I'd do anything." Butch sneered. "So, shut up already."

His hand was still against my mouth and his other was at my waist, our fronts brushing each other's. I gulped at the contact. I wasn't always the… smoothest… when it came to guys. Or the most comfortable.

He slowly backed away from me and leaned against the fridge, arms crossed over his bare chest. He was only wearing dark green pajama pants. I was wearing a forest green tank top with dark green flannel shorts and light green slippers.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, eyes staring right through my own.

"Couldn't sleep. I was hungry…" I mumbled, grabbing the container and eating some more.

He raised an eyebrow. "That was mine." His lips were pressed together.

I shrugged. "So? Now it's mine." I took one last bite before walking past him, handing him the empty container. I bumped his hip with mine. "And it was delicious." I rubbed my thumb against my lower lip to get the piece of rice that stuck to it.

Butch grabbed my wrist before I had fully walked away. I looked at him in confusion as he lowered his head to my hand- to my thumb. His lips went around it, wetting it, as he slowly but surely sucked on it. A huge blush spread up my neck to my ears. He pulled away and the rice was gone, along with the once sticky sauce that had stayed on my finger.

"You're right. It was." He said lowly, letting my wrist go and heading up the stairs to the room next to mine; his own.

I let out a slow breath, trying to calm my heart as I walked up the stairs to my own room. I shut the door and collapsed onto the bed. My thumb tingled and burned from his lips.

---!---

**BL POV:**

I slept easily but woke just as easily as well. I heard rustling downstairs and got out of bed to investigate, wondering who was stupid enough to break into the Rowdy Ruff Boys' house.

I hid around the corner, noticing it was just Butch and Buttercup.

"That was mine." Butch's voice rang out with annoyance. I peeked over the edge of the wall to see his pressing his lips together to keep from yelling at her.

BC shrugged. "So? Now it's mine." She ate the last of it before walking past him, giving Butch the container. She bumped his hip. "And it was delicious." Is it just me or… was that flirtatious and seductive? She rubbed her thumb against her bottom lip since she had sauce and rice stuck to it.

Butch grabbed her wrist and brought his lips to that same thumb. I raised an eyebrow. Okay, I knew Butch had a soft spot for Buttercup but I never knew that soft. He would have murdered anyone else if that had taken his food. His lips curled around finger and I grimaced in disgust. Almost just as quickly as he had put his lips there, he pulled away.

"You're right. It was." He told her lowly, letting her go and heading to his room. Buttercup followed at a slower pace only going into her own room.

I came out from behind the wall just as Brick did from another. I stepped back in shock just as he did. "_You_! What are _you_ doing down here?!" We both yelled in unison.

"I came down because I heard a noise. Your turn." I crossed my arms, waiting for him to respond.

He smiled sort of mischievously. "To eavesdrop."

My shoulders slumped. "That's rude!" I scolded.

"I know."

"Ugh! You are such a boy! You have no regard for anyone else's feelings! How dare you spy on them?! That was a private moment!"

He lifted an eyebrow. "You spied too. Don't you think you're being a little hypocritical?"

"I spied by accident because if I hadn't hid, they would have seen me!" I took a step forward, arguing with this block-head. "You, however, spy just to thrill yourself, don't you? You don't care who you spy on as long as you can use it against them!"

Brick looked at her calmly, his red cap slanted on his head. "You ever think maybe I didn't want to be seen either?" He pointed to himself, stepping forward.

I laughed a dry laugh. "Oh, please, you and I both know that if you were allowed front row seats, you would gladly take them!"

"And you know as well as I that you are not as innocent as you seem! That you would fight me for those seats!" We were right in each other's faces, so close that I inhaled what he exhaled and vice versa.

"I would not!"

"Would too!" He yelled back, maybe a little louder. He suddenly smirked. "How about we stop fighting and share?"

I blinked. "Wha-? Huh?" I was so confused. Share _what_?

"How about we share the front row seats?" His voice lowered, keeping the conversation to ourselves. "We don't have to go at one another's throat all the time. Why don't we just call a truce every once in a while? Be on one another's side?" His hand came up and brushed against my cheek, leaving a burning trail behind. "Don't you think that'd be fun?" I was still watching him warily but my eyes almost fell out of my face when he tilted his head up and kissed my forehead. His lips lingered a little longer than I'd have expected- meaning at all!- and he stepped away, smirk gone. "Think about it." He zipped up to his room. I heard his door close as I stared at the stairs.

_What did he mean?_

My forehead burned where he had kissed me.

--!--

BU POV:

I shook Boomer's shoulder. He grunted and looked up at me through groggy eyes. "Wha-?"

"Boomer, we fell asleep. You should go back to your room." I told him, worried that my sisters would find out he had been in my room.

We had been goofing around, just listening to music and drawing pictures when, the next thing I knew, my head was on his shoulder and his arm was around my waist while the clock read 11:30 PM.

He sighed and nodded, before stretching his arms over his head. He stood as I did. "Night, Bubbles." He mumbled, going over to the door, dragging his feet.

"Night, Boomer." I murmured back as he reached the door handle. I heard a faint shock and he hissed, bringing his hand to his chest, cradling it while he grunted in annoyance. I giggled. The doorknob shocked him because he rubbed his feet against my fuzzy carpet. I went over to him while he blinked, waking up fully. "You okay?" I grabbed his hand to examine it.

"I'm fine." He tried to pull his hand away but I could tell he didn't really want to since his attempt was weak. "Just stings."

I leaned my head down to get a better look at his hand. I saw it was a little red. "Maybe you should ice it or something, it looks a little like Brick's hair." I joked while giggling.

Boomer smiled but it looked like smirk, as it always did. "Guess so. But it'll be fine after I rest."

My eyebrows went up. "Are you _sure_?" I asked with worry. I didn't want him in pain.

He laughed quietly. "Yeah. I'm sure, Bubbles." He murmured with a tiny smile on his lips, almost shy-looking. He leaned toward me, hand still in mine, and kissed me on my cheek, although it was a little lower, almost my jaw but not quite. My eyes widened a bit. He pulled away, the door open. "Good night." He closed the door, me standing still in shock.

I moved a little like a robot, my hand still up in the position from when I had been holding his. I turned toward where we had been sitting. "Uh…yeah." I mumbled, going over to pick up the papers we had been drawing on. I picked up my drawings first, most containing me, Blossom, and Buttercup, along with the Professor and the RRB occasionally. I went to grab Boomer's but I froze seeing one picture. I picked it up and a smile slowly made its way to my lips.

It was a picture of me, in chibi form, next to a chibi Boomer. We were in fighting stances, facing one another, but we were both… smiling. And it really looked like me and him when we had both been in kindergarten.

My cheek burned from the kiss he had given me and I blushed.

My smile grew and dropped at the same time at one thought: _The Professor would freak if he knew…_

**I know, I know: they all seemed a bit out of character. Well, they're all raging hormonal sixteen-year-olds so...  
But this helps me with the other chapters to come because there's supposed to be awkwardness and such so this'll bring it all out. Let me know what you think and review! What did you think of Butch, Brick, and Boomer being affectionate? About the girls' reactions? The details? Do you want more fluff, more arguing, what? Let me know! And tell me which couples you'd like to see more of: ButchxButtercup, BrickxBlossom, or BoomerxBubbles? Which do you want a whole chapter going to next?? Tell me and I'll grant that wish- if I can!**


	3. Now Are You In The Mood?

I sighed and sank down in my dark green chair hammock that was nestled in the corner of my room, by the window which I had just opened to let the cool breeze flow in.

I leaned back in my chair, relaxing as my music blasted from my iPod speakers. I wore a green ruffle blouse that had short sleeves and was made from silk and a jean skirt that went to my knees. On my feet were black and green box- patterned flats. Under my skirt were dark green leggings, in case I was to go out flying or fighting.

I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the four shelves on the wall. On those shelves were various things: one shelf was filled with trophies, one filled with pictures of family and friends, and the last was covered in books, laying on their sides, making it easier to stack more books.

I swung in the chair lightly swaying back and forth, enjoying the breeze coming from the window.

I wiped my hand across my face, suddenly tired. I froze and stared at my thumb. What the hell was Butch thinking last night?! He and the boys had left early in the morning to go to the local park. It was lunch time at the moment.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles squealed up the stairs. "Lunch is ready!"

I shifted my eyes to my closed door. My music was so loud, it vibrated through the floor and yet… I could STILL hear her. I rolled my eyes, getting up. "Must be that sonic scream of hers." I mumbled to myself, leaving my room. I flew down the stairs and sat at the table, examining all the food in front of me.

"Something wrong, Buttercup?" Blossom asked, sitting across from me.

"Lunch isn't ready- it's all dismembered." In front of me were necessities to make sandwiches. Turkey, ham, beef, all sorts of cheese, lettuce, tomato, mayo, mustard, ketchup, etc.

Bubbled giggled. "Just make your sandwich."

I grabbed two slices of bread and stacked turkey, ham, and Colby Jack cheese on it. I had to smash it down in order to even hold it properly.

I took a bite as Blossom rubbed her forehead and Bubbles put her hand to her jaw, near her ear. My thumb was tingling.

"Something up, guys?" I asked, food in my mouth, muffling my statement. I swallowed.

"Nothing, just something weird happened last night." Blossom responded quietly.

I held back a blush, thinking of what Butch did.

"Yeah, with me too."

"Me three." I said after Bubbles. I set my sandwich down and stared at my thumb, curling all my other fingers up, making a thumbs up sign.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Brick's voice pierced through the silence.

Blossom's face immediately heated up, looking at him. "Uh- lunch. It's… lunch time." Her voice faded away as she diverted her eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her but she shook her head.

Boomer flew in and whipped himself up a sandwich. Shoving half of it in his mouth, he looked over at Bubbles. "Hey, Bubbles, you got some ketchup on your face." He pointed to the corner of her mouth. He swallowed his food, setting the other half of it on the table.

I grimaced, praying the other Ruff wouldn't walk in soon.

Bubbles wiped the corner of her mouth but it was the wrong side. She was standing behind her chair, blushing and not looking in his eyes. "Did I get it?" Her voice was extremely quiet, for herself anyway.

Boomer shook his head, laughing at her. I narrowed my eyes in anger. They may not be our enemies anymore but he still pissed me off- all of them- when he made fun of my sisters. "_No_. No, wrong side." He stepped over to her and licked the corner of her lips. And it wasn't an innocent lick either, it was his _FULL TONGUE_.

I'm pretty sure all our eyes had fallen out of our faces, seeing that. Bubbles gaped at him before punching his cheek. His head snapped to the side and he chuckled.

I stood, Blossom joining me. "How dare you do that to Bubbles!" I growled.

Brick stood next to Boomer.

"It's not my fault she doesn't know where she dropped her food." Boomer sounded bored.

Bubbles glared at him before zooming up the stairs to her room, slamming the door. Blossom shook her head at them, disgust clearly showing on her face, and ran up the stairs to talk to Bubbles.

I stayed downstairs, glaring at them from the corner of my eye, half facing them, half not. "Where's the third idiot?" I questioned. "Normally, you're all stuck to each other."

"The same goes for you three _Puffs_." Brick sneered.

I zipped up to Brick, too fast for him to figure it out before I landed a good inch in front of him. I glared at him, not blinking. He stood with his arms crossed, clearly not afraid.

I brought my hands up and shoved him hard enough that he flew to the wall behind him, cracking it from the impact. "You two better watch yourselves around my sisters." I threatened.

Brick stood, wincing a bit. Obviously, I was stronger than him. And, obviously, he knew that now. "And what are you gonna do if we don't?" It was meant as another threat, I knew that, but there was strain in his voice, pain. I smirked.

"Far worse than that. _Trust me_." I sneered, turning my back to them. I zipped up the stairs to Bubbles room in no time.

Blossom had waited for me before she started talking to Bubbles. She went over to Bubbles who was sitting in her beanbag chair in the corner of her room.

"Bubbles, you okay?" Blossom asked, worry lines appearing on her forehead.

"I don't understand." Bubbles whispered, hugging her knees to her chest. "He wasn't like that last night…"

"_What_?!" Bloss and I yelled together.

"What happened last night?!" I continued on my own.

"We were hanging out, just drawing… and then we fell asleep so when I woke up, I woke him up. As we said goodnight, he kissed my jaw._ He wasn't disgusting like he was downstairs_!" Bubbles shouted the last sentence before moving her face to the side away from us.

Immediately, I blushed and I noticed Blossom do the same. "Wait, that's why you were cupping your jaw earlier?" She nodded, her head still against her knees. I looked over at Blossom. "Then why were you holding your forehead, Bloss?"

She glared at me for a second before sighing. "Brick pecked me on the forehead last night when we were down in the kitchen." She mumbled.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" I questioned warily. I prayed she didn't see me and Butch…

"I heard a noise so I went to see what was up. Turns out it was just _you and Butch_." She smirked evilly at me.

Bubbles' head popped up. "What happened between you and Butch?!"

My thumb automatically tucked itself into my fist, hiding away from my sisters. "_Nothing_. He didn't kiss me if that's where your thoughts were headed." I informed her, holding back a blush. I mean, I'm buttercup! I don't blush!

Blossom smiled. "No, but he _DID_ suck on your thumb."

"Blossom, shut up!" I yelled.

Bubbles giggled. "He- He sucked on your _THUMB_?"

"I was eating and it was his food so he took my hand and ate the food that was stuck to my thumb. That's _all_." I shuddered. "_Ick, actually_." I could _still_ feel his tongue against my skin. Ugh!

Blossom laughed and turned to Bubbles. "I bet she didn't wash her thumb."

Bubbles giggled and they started talking about me, even though I was right there. I was used to it: pay that price for sisters.

I left the room and went to my own, opening the door. I dragged my feet and fell on my bed, groaning. My iPod was still playing so I started humming to the song.

"Well, well, looks like our secret's out- among others." Butch's voice came from my chair hammock.

I didn't look up. "What are _you_ doing here?" My voice was muffled into the sheets.

He chuckled. "Thought to make an entrance. But I didn't want to face the wrath of Butterball so I hid in here while you took your anger out on my brothers. Who knew you were stronger than Brick. Ha, ha."

I turned my head and looked at him, me still laying face down on my bed. I tried to glare at him but I didn't have the heart. Instead, I told him, "There's sandwiches downstairs."

He looked at me confusedly. "Where's the witty remark? The fight?"

I shrugged as much as I could. "Not in the mood."

He stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Whatever, Butterball. If Brick and Boomer at all the sandwiches down there, you're taking me out for Chinese." He left before I could retort.

I heard talking downstairs. And arguing. And fist-fighting. After a while, Butch came back upstairs and leaned against my doorframe.

"Get up, we're goin' out for Chinese." He said with a scowl. "And bring your wallet."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't move. Butch zoomed over to me and grabbed me, flinging me over his shoulder and grabbing my wallet off my nightstand.

"_Hey_! Put me _down_, Butch!" I ordered, kicking. My feet were by his chest and my head was at his back. "_Let me go_!" I struggled as much as I could but it didn't even phase him.

Bubbles and Blossom were in the kitchen while Brick and Boomer were in the entertainment room. They all looked at me kicking and screaming at Butch who looked totally at ease and indifferent about what was going on.

Brick smirked and laughed at me, pointing at my position.

Boomer just stared, shocked.

Blossom and Bubbles giggled. "Wow, Butch, you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Blossom joked.

He smirked at her and jostled me so his shoulder jabbed my gut. I stopped struggling and the air whooshed from my lungs. I dropped my head down, trying to start breathing again. "I try."

He turned and walked toward the door and I saw Bubbles stick her tongue out at me.

"_Argh_! Butch, let me down! I need to do something!" I started kicking again. He didn't let me go. "_I have to pee_!" I whined girlishly. Although, I actually didn't have to go...

He dropped me and I landed on my back. I got back up and faced Bubbled, whose tongue limply laid on her bottom lip.

"Gimme that tongue! Boomer, get your ass over here!" I started running toward Bubbles and she squeaked, hiding behind Blossom.

Butch appeared in front of me and I ran into his rock hard chest. As I halted, he grabbed me again, same way before, same position I ended up in.

I screeched and pounded at his back with my fists, kicking him. "_Let me go_!!!"

His face was set in a stone cold expression that made me stop resisting. We were already outside the house. "Would you _knock it off_?!" He yelled, annoyed.

"Why? Why should I stop? You're practically _kidnapping_ _me_!" I yelled back. I was just as annoyed as he.

"How is this kid-!" He stopped and looked away, huffing. "God, you're such a child! You whine about everything!"

"So do you! You're just as much of a baby as I am so don't you criticize me! Now _let me down_!"

"You want to get down? _Fine_!" He dropped me and I hit my head on the concrete, unable to brace myself in time for the impact. I could practically hear my skull crack. My head swirled and I didn't move, for fear of pain. My eyes were closed and I tried to calm my body. The last thing I needed was a panic attack. "Buttercup?" Butch called my name softly, like he regretted dropping me. "Buttercup, you okay?"

I mumbled.

"What?" Butch's voice was closer. I'm guessing he bent down close to me.

"I said," I opened my eyes to glare at him. "_Run_."

His eyes widened and he sped off, a dark green streak following him. I was close behind, my own light green trailing behind me.

I followed Butch for a while, unable to catch up. Finally, he stopped and I almost flew into him. I stopped right at his side and swung my leg out, kicking his abdomen.

He grunted and scrunched up into the fetal position, wincing. He had not expected that. "Now are you in the mood?" He asked, panting.

My eyes widened and I screeched, thrusting my elbow down at his head before flying away. I can't believe he did that! All I wanted was some peace and quiet and he made me angry on purpose! Just to get me to fight him! I can't believe that boy!

My thumb burned and I could feel my accelerated pulse going through it. Why did it keep doing that?!

**Happy New Year! Hope you liked the ButtercupxButch chapter! The next one will be Blossomx Brick and then after that, it'll be BubblesxBoomer. And there's a reason why the forehead, the jaw, and the thumb keep tingling. You can go ahead and guess and, if you get it right, I'll give you a shout out! The first person to guess correctly can give me a name of a boy and I'll use that name in a later chapter! Review! Please?!?!?!**

**~Amy-Katherine~**


	4. Three Different Situations, One Outcome

I stood in the kitchen, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. Boomer went upstairs most likely to his room. Brick still stood in the kitchen, next to the fridge, leaning against the counter.

I went over to the fridge to get a can of Cola. As I opened the door and grabbed it, Brick wrapped his fingers around my wrist. He spun me around and shoved me against the fridge, the door closed. I was completely sandwiched between him and the door.

I swallowed, nervous. "What are you doing, Brick?" My voice shook.

He stared at me, his head tilting in the slightest. "I have to get back at Buttercup."

"What? Why? What'd you do?" I questioned, eyes narrowed.

"Nothing. She attacked me. So, I'm getting back at her."

"So what does this have to do with me?" I questioned, utterly confused.

He brought his hand to my cheek and it started heating up, burning. No, I wasn't blushing- he was burning me with his power. He smirked.

"How can someone so cold have the power to burn?" I thought out loud, on purpose.

He scowled. "Yeah? Well, I can understand why you have the power to freeze, _Ice Princess_."

I raised an eyebrow at him. After a small span of silence, I decided to speak. "Why did Boomer do that to Bubbles, he really upset her."

Brick shrugged, his hand working down to my neck, still burning me. It was sort of a buzz or a hum of pain of fire since I had cooled my body temperature and frosted over the overheated areas. "It's Boomer- I don't speak for him." His voice was quiet. He chuckled, his shoulders shaking with the honest laughter. "Although, that was pretty funny, seeing her expression."

My insides tightened at his laugh, making me angry. No one- I repeat, no one- laughs at my sisters and gets away with it.

I placed my hand on his chest and started to give him freezer burn. He just melted away the ice. I grabbed his biceps while he cradled me by the neck: we were both glaring at each other.

We both used our power enough where it could hurt the other person if we touched them. He tried to burn me, I tried to freeze him. And we were really close to one another.

You could see the sheen of sweat on my forehead and the water dampened Brick's hair. Brick was winning, I could tell that much but I don't think he realized it yet. I pulled him closer to me, to give him the full affect of ice. I wrapped my arms around his middle and held tightly, hugging him. He, obviously, freaked out, shutting down his heat and my frost overtaking him.

After that moment of confusion for him, he took it down and turned into his own personal heater again and held me tightly to his chest, trying to cook me like a Thanksgiving turkey. But during his time of hesitation, I had gained control over the situation, me beating him. I could feel my frost heading toward his heart. I wouldn't kill him but I'd just make him actually freeze for a while.

I laughed to myself, smiling victoriously, and went to look up at him. As I pulled my head back, Brick's swooped down, coming closer.

* * *

I sat on my floor, my knees tucked to my chest. My door opened and closed and someone was walking to my side.

I figured it was Blossom again, trying to see if I was okay. My jaw burned a little bit but not where it hurt.

I just still couldn't believe Boomer would do that to me. I mean, I guess he had an image in front of his brothers but he just could have not said anything and torture me that way. Unless… he really did want to embarrass me like that. I almost smirked, thinking of what Buttercup did to Brick to threaten him about being mean to me and Blossom… Who knew she was stronger? I mean, we could have beaten the Rowdy's when we were little if we had let Buttercup fight Brick. I knew I was stronger than Butch, and Blossom was stronger than Boomer. We were evenly matched to our counterparts but not to the others.

My sisters, nor the boys, knew this but the reason that we're all so evenly matched with our counterparts is because-

"Bubbles?"

-and I lost it.

I turned my head to see Boomer standing by my bed, shifting his weight. He was looking at the floor, a light blush on his cheeks. "What?" My voice was hoarse from wallowing and it was low and scratchy.

He looked up at me. "You okay?"

"Why would I be okay?" I cleared my throat, almost yelling the statement at him. "You embarrassed me in front of my sisters and your brothers!" I stood up, ready for an argument. "You shouldn't even try talking to me anymore."

He stepped up to me and placed his hands on the top of my arms. "I know. I know and I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

I eyed him carefully, finding my inner attitude- the inner attitude I learned from Buttercup. "How?"

His eyes shined before turning back to the dull dark blue. "Let me take you out tomorrow night. For dinner." I didn't respond. All I did was purse my lips. "I'm buying?" He smiled hopefully.

I sighed. "Finally." I smirked. I knew if I held it out, I'd get him to buy.

He smiled at me. "Good…" His smile was gentle and sincere, along with his eyes.

I smiled back, a little shyly I'll admit. I nodded a little, trying to hide my face. Boomer put two fingers under my chin and tilted my head up, making me look at him again. He was a lot closer than I'd noticed before…

He leaned closer to me, our noses brushing.

* * *

I was speeding away, in a total fury. I couldn't believe Butch would intentionally get me mad just so we could fight.

No, wait, scratch that. I could believe it. I just didn't want to. I mean, all I wanted was down time. My thumb was tingling once again.

Arms wrapped around my waist in a tackle and I was pulled down to the ground, thirty feet below. I would have collided face first with the grassy hill, marring up my face instantly, but whatever grabbed me turned us around and they landed on the grass, me on their chest. I already knew who it was, I recognized those arms: Butch.

After a while, we just laid there, Butch catching his breath, his arms still around me. I didn't even bother to struggle. I just laid there, limp in his tight hold.

"Why didn't you stop when I called you?" His voice was husky, rough- it sent a dark chill up my spine but it didn't freak me out.

"Because…I'm mad at you." My voice was quiet and it held no anger- _I_ held no more anger.

Butch chuckled under me, holding me closer, more comfortably. "Yeah, you sound angry all right."

"Shut up." I mumbled, shifting my head. I wound up with my body laying next to his, my leg overlapping Butch's and his arms around me. My head was tucked into the crook of his neck.

He just laughed again, his chest heaving with the heartiness of it. My lips turned up into a small smile at hearing his rare laugh. His heartbeat was steady in my ears.

"_Wow_…" I whispered, looking at the sky. "It's so clear out." The sky was a bright, perfect blue with huge, fluffy clouds. The sun was almost right above us, having been an hour or so after noon. Our shadows were small.

Under us was plush, green grass; so soft and relaxing, along with the randomly scattered flowers, swaying in the gentle breeze. There were huge trees around the little meadow we landed in.

The clouds were slowly moving through the sky. I sighed, staring at the natural beauty around us. Butch's arms tightened around me and he hoisted me over him so I was completely atop him. I gasped at the sudden movement and at the look on his face. It was so… calm and- and gentle. So…

So unlike Butch.

He ran his finger down my cheek before cupping it. From where his finger was, there was a trail of heat- good heat. Comfortable, soothing. He leaned up to me and our lips brushed lightly, like a feather, before he pressed his to mine.

* * *

**There were many people who guessed the reason behind the burnings. Here's everyone who guessed correctly or they were extremely close:**

**lilangel1501  
NewMercury  
Bad Boy Brick Z  
Fairy Princess Moon  
Kurumi-chan  
TheeDevil**

**And there were three people who tied in getting it right first: Bad Boy Brick Z, NewMercury, and TheeDevil. BBBZ chose the name Dan, NM chose Dexter, and TD chose Miranda since I said they could choose a girl name. So, I'll be using all three of those names in later chapters. So, here's a little inside scoop:**

**The house won't be finished by the end of summer- the girls will have to go to the RRB's school because of it. Now the tingling, I can't say but I can say that the Professor will be explaining why it does. If you have any questions- even if it's about later chapters- I'll gladly answer. Review please! Let me know what you think about the three situations above???? O.o *eyebrows raising up and going down multiple times* I'd like at least 30 reviews for this chapter otherwise I'm not updating for a month. And I'm serious...! XD**


	5. What Was Happening to Us?

"Nnn…" I groaned groggily. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a dark red room on a very clean, very comfy bed. There were shelves of books and CDs. I didn't recognize this place at all. "What happened?" I mumbled to myself.

A laugh came from my right and I whipped my head around to see Brick sitting in an old, grey wicker chair near the bed. "Think, Pink." he smirked.

My forehead and _lips_ burned as I stared at his face. I flushed remembering. "_Asshole_!"

He laughed whole-heartedly. "If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen."

I threw a pillow at him. "You jerk!" I screeched, hitting him over and over again with the pillow.

He just kept laughing. "You know, I don't find it fair that you're beating me up with my own possessions."

I froze mid-hit. "What?"

"You're in my room." He was still laughing, no doubt at my expression of disgust.

So that meant I was holding his pillow… and had been asleep on his bed. Oh… oh… oh! "_Ew_!" I yelped, dropping the pillow and running out of the room. "_Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew_!" I whimpered lightly in disgust.

Brick laughed, leaving his room and stepping up behind me. "But, seriously, Blossom, I know I'm undeniably hot but fainting in my arms is a bit much, don't you think?"

I punched his shoulder roughly, scowling at him.

He laughed again, shoulder being pushed back by my fist. "_Admit, doll, you love me_!"

I tackled him, hiding a blush.

**--!--**

He licked my chin, swiftly backing up. I flushed and growled at him.

"Damn it, Boomer!" I yelled, swinging my arm around and my fist colliding with his cheek. "_What the hell_?!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" He laughed even more, falling to his ass on the floor. Literally ROTFL-ing. **(Rolling On The Floor Laughing)**

I jumped down on him, elbow first, colliding with his chest. The air left his lungs but he still laughed. My chin burned more than my crimson cheeks. He grabbed my wrists and twirled us around, switching our position, him on top, me on bottom. I struggled against his hold.

He caught his breath and pressed his lips to mine. I froze as he backed away.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, flustered.

"To keep you from screaming at me." He smirked. Then he licked his lips. "Mm, not bad… _tasty_." He teased.

I growled and used my Sonic Scream on him but he used his telekinesis to move it away from him. He ducked out of the room and I jumped after him, tackling him on the staircase right when I saw Blossom tackle Brick outside his room.

**--!--**

My eyes closed at the contact of our kiss. We didn't move our lips, just kept them pressed together- a chaste, innocent one. His hand cupped my cheek while mine stayed on his chest. I was totally clueless about what to do.

Butch pulled away and I opened my eyes, my lips covered in a blanket of heat, a soothing, burning sensation.

He pulled me back to his side and we just lied there, staring at the clear sky. I looked over at him to see a small smile on his face.

I leaned away and sat up, arms crossing over my stomach, a little insecure. I looked away from Butch as I walked away. I could hear him get up and follow me. I could hear him calling my name. I just kept walking away, and soon, I was running away.

He caught up to me easily and grabbed my elbow, making me stop running. "Yo, Buttercup, what's wrong?"

"It isn't right." My voice was raspy, rough. I didn't look at him and I let my hair cover my face.

He pulled me closer to him, brushing my hair away from my face, trying to cup my face to make me look at him. But I kept shifting away. "What isn't?"

I yanked my arm away. "_Us_. Just leave me alone, Butch." I backed away from him before flying off.

"Sorry, can't do that, _Butterbabe_." He said, his voice clear as day.

I didn't need to look to know that he was following me. "Fine, if that's what you want," I stopped and started spinning, my tornado coming around me. "_Then that's what you get_!" I yelled over the whooshing wind.

I kept the tornado going and flew out of it, racing home- or, at least, my temporary home. I was so close to the house when a body slammed into mine. We crashed through the hole in the roof where Brick and Boomer had flown through before. Butch tackled me to the floor, near the couch on the first floor, having past the second story.

"_Get off me, Butch!"_ I screamed, beating him with my fists. After a while, he let me go but then he started hitting me as much as I was hitting him.

I heard others grunting and fighting and saw Blossom and Brick fighting upstairs, and Bubbles and Boomer fighting on the stairs. Butch punched my jaw and I flew backward from the blow. I landed on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

I sighed.

What were we doing? None of should be fighting. Especially since we all had to live together. This wasn't right. Not at all. I shouldn't have provoked Butch to fight me, he shouldn't have given in to fighting after being punched. Brick and Blossom shouldn't be fighting- they were too good for one another. Perfect balance. Bubbles and Boomer were too nice to be fighting like that. None of the counterparts should be fighting- not anymore.

"**_Stop_**!!!" I screeched, holding out the word. I'm most positive that my scream was louder than Bubble's Sonic Scream. I didn't stand up or look at anyone to see if they did stop. Tears fell down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them.

I never cried. And I had no idea why I was crying then.

I flew up off the ground, flying to my room, seeing everyone staring at me shocked, all bloodied and bruised.

I flew into my room and shut the door, exhaustion falling over me. I fell to the ground in front of my door, hand still on the doorknob.

Blood dripped from my mouth and nose, tears from my eyes. _What was happening to us?_

* * *

**Hey, sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever but this is the only time where I had time to write. Anyway, I think that I did a good job with this one because it shows that Buttercup can be the most mature one at times. And that something wrong was going on with them all. In a couple more chapters, the Professor will be shown in the story again and explain what happens and why it happens and what will happen if it all continues.**

**Hope you liked it! Anyhoo, review, review, review! Now, if you'll all excuse me, I need to go to sleep. I'm exhausted! XD**


	6. We've Got To Clean You Up

I looked over at Bubbles, biting my split lip. She shifted her gaze from Buttercup's door to my eyes, confusion written all over her face which was splattered with blood.

I panted, suddenly exhausted, looking us all over. Brick was next to me, sitting on the floor. He had his knee bent and his arm propped up on it as he leaned on his other. His hair was messed up, his cap on the floor, ripped apart. There was blood along his hairline and blood on his arms and staining his shirt, which was also ripped on some areas. His pants were now shorts from being torn. He had a black eye and he wasn't looking at me. I must have been a sight as well.

Bubbles' blonde hair had red splotches in it, her pigtails messed up. She had blood caked on her cheeks and on her clothes. She was almost as bad as Brick. Boomer couldn't stand straight from being tackled on the stairs. He had a black eye, a split lip, a bloody, crooked nose, and a gash on his right arm going from his shoulder to his elbow. His clothes were bloody too.

Butch was basically the worst out of all of us. His arms were bloodied, his face as well. He had bruises showing up everywhere and his clothes were torn completely. His pants weren't usable anymore. Thank God his boxers were still in tact! His shirt was ripped into dozens of scraps, strewn across the room. His hair was mussed up, blood in it as well. He, though, did not have a black eye, unlike all of us. He looked close to death, he was so pale. He was staring at Buttercup's door.

I looked at Bubbles once more. "What do we do now?" She asked, worried.

I glanced back at Butch and saw his eyes were wide. He flew up the stairs and carefully opened Buttercup's door.

"_Buttercup_!" He yelled, worried and shocked, no doubt.

We all looked up at him rushing into her room, dropping to his knees. He came out almost immediately, carrying Buttercup in his arms bridal-style.

Ok, remember how I said Butch was the worst out of all of us? Well, scratch that entirely, Buttercup was. Her clothes were destroyed, save fore her bra and underwear and shoes; she was unconscious; her blood was dripping from her body; she had gashes all over her; bruises covered her arms and legs; her eye was swollen shut; blood spilled from her nose and mouth; she was pale, no doubt cold; and there were dried tear tracks down her cheeks.

He looked down at us. "Whose the fastest flyer?" He questioned urgently.

"Buttercup," I stated, tears in my voice. I felt arms around my waist, hugging me to a lean body. I let Brick hold me. He put his hand to my head, angling my vision away from my sister's body.

"Don't look." He whispered, lips at my forehead. "Just don't look and you'll be fine. Don't look, keep your eyes on me." I could tell that he was staring at Butch, silently telling him something. What, I'm not sure.

Bubbles was being held by Boomer, I could see them over Brick's shoulder.

"Butch, _go_." Brick ordered, his authority coming through his voice. "Go to Utonium."

I could hear Butch fly out.

"I think it's time to clean up." I said with a weak voice. The tears had come out of my eyes and were trailing down my face.

Brick pulled back and wiped them away with his thumbs, cupping my face with his hands. He nodded. "Yeah, time to clean…"

**--!--**

Boomer, Bubbles, Brick, and I were in the now clean living room, wiping each other's blood off one another. Bubbles and Boomer were working on each other and Brick and I to one another.

I took the wet dish rag and wiped at Brick's blood coated hair, trying to help him get it all out.

He reached forward and started wiping down my stomach which was showing, no cloth to cover it.

Right then, I really didn't care if he touched me there. All I cared about was Buttercup. And I could tell he did too. He had a distant look in his eyes meaning he was thinking, concentrating deeply on something away from what he was doing.

Boomer was cleaning off Bubbles' face while she did his arms.

I sighed and leaned back, done with Brick's hair. He grabbed my arm and started cleaning it. The rags we had been using were soaked with all the dirt and blood we had cleaned up. Brick tossed the rag aside when he got near my shoulder. He was still cleaning my arm though- with his tongue.

I gasped and went to pull away but he stopped me, still holding me. "_Brick_… what are you doing?" I asked, face a tomato.

"I have to clean you off," He said, his eyes closed, tongue still gliding gracefully on my shoulder. "The rag is useless."

"But- But you don't have to use your _tongue_!" I protested, squirming.

His lips went to my neck. "Admit, doll, you like it," I could feel him smirk against my skin.

"How can I like anything when my sister is hurt?!" I screamed, efficiently making him stop. He slowly pulled away.

"Just wanted to keep your mind off that." He mumbled, grabbing the blood soaked rag. He started wiping my hand off.

My heart was pounding inside my chest. Brick threw the rag on the ground, his eyebrows drawn down over his eyes, those frantic. His hands were holding my own, the one he had been cleaning. He looked up at me.

"Are you trying to freeze me?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No…"

He jumped at me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. We fell back and were laying down on the couch. I blushed. "Brick, what the hell-?"

"Your body temperature is dropping." He stated. I could hear his frenzied tone. "I have to keep it up."

"Um…" I had no idea how to answer.

"Please, don't scream. If it hurts, don't scream." He pleaded.

I was so confused until I understood what he was talking about. He started heating up, using his Fire Power. I started to burn so much, I could practically see the smoke coming off our bodies. It burned- so bad and so much. I tried to hold back my screams but I couldn't help but struggle against his hold.

"Whatever you do, don't use your Frost. Don't use your Frost." He whispered the last part.

I started crying but the tears couldn't leave my eyes without dissolving within the hot and steamy air. "_It hurts_." I whimpered against his neck.

I held onto him tightly, gripping his torn shirt in my hands, most likely tearing it more.

"_I know, I know_." He murmured against my shoulder. "_I'm sorry_." He pressed his lips to my shoulder, staying in that position.

He slowly started cooling down, trying to keep my body warm while toning it down. Once he was back to a normal temperature, he pulled away. I looked down at my body and saw that I was red everywhere, burned slightly.

"I think you might have overdone it a bit." I mumbled, glad that the redness hid my blush.

He seemed like he was trying to smirk but it was too hard for him. "I had to. To keep you warm, you know?"

I was still laying on the couch, him right next to me, slightly sitting, slightly over me.

"What was Brick doing to Blossom?" I heard Bubbles whisper to my side.

"He was keeping her body temperature up." Boomer explained. There was a slight paused. "Hey, Brick, could you come over here and help Bubbles? She seems a little colder than usual."

Brick looked up and nodded, slowly walking over. I watched as he embraced Bubbles lightly. She sat there, looking everywhere but at Boomer, Brick, or me.

Brick pulled away. "That should do it." He stated. "Feeling any better, Bubbles?"

She nodded. "Yes. But it didn't hurt. Why'd it hurt Blossom but not me?" Her eyebrows drew down as she tried to figure it out.

"It's because Blossom is Ice and I'm Fire. It hurt her because my heat is the opposite of her cold. And she was colder than you so I needed to use more heat." He backed up before turning to walk back over to me. Boomer and Bubbles went into the kitchen to clean off their rags.

He laid down next to me on the couch, pulling me into his arms. "You're starting to cool down… _What did I say about using your Frost_!?" He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't… realize." I stated into his chest as he started heating up again.

"Damn it, Blossom, I'm trying to help you here. How can I help you if you're stupidly contributing to your death?" He was whispering quietly into my ear. Even though he was whispering, I could hear his voice crack when he said death.

"I'm sorry, Brick… _I'm sorry_." I murmured back.

His heat was completely intense. It made me warm all over. Brick stayed at a warm temperature, not going insane like last time. He buried his nose into my neck, slowly inhaling. I blushed a deep red.

"We've got to… clean you up." He sighed against my skin.

I carefully nodded once. "Um… yeah,"

I went to say something else but gasped instead as I felt something cool and wet against my neck. Brick was licking my neck softly. It felt so cool against the warmth of my skin, it was soothing. I instantly relaxed as he trailed his tongue up and down my neck, fluently letting it coast around the skin.

I involuntarily closed my eyes and I started to remember what happened earlier in the kitchen.

_**_

_After that moment of confusion for him, he took it down and turned into his own personal heater again and held me tightly to his chest, trying to cook me like a Thanksgiving turkey. But during his time of hesitation, I had gained control over the situation, me beating him. I could feel my frost heading toward his heart. I wouldn't kill him but I'd just make him actually freeze for a while._

_I laughed to myself, smiling victoriously, and went to look up at him. As I pulled my head back, Brick's swooped down, coming closer._

_His lips collided with mine and my eyes closed, me tightening my hold on him. He held my head to his, keeping our lips together._

_It was sloppy, I'll admit. Our mouths awkwardly moving around one another's but it was so passionate, that it didn't matter. Brick pushed me up against the fridge, my spine colliding with the handle. I grunted at the spark of pain on my back._

_It burned. So much so that my body started shutting down. My heart was getting slower, my breathing was slowly, and my lips were moving slower against his. My whole body went limp in his arm and my mind shut down, everything going black._

_**_

I opened my eyes and saw that Brick was over me now, keeping his weight off me and his lips were on the other side of my neck, him still licking me. I could feel the cold trail his tongue left on my neck on the other side- everywhere.

His tongue trailed up to the bottom curve of my jaw and he finally decided to put it back into his mouth, leaning away, returning to normal temperature.

He leaned back and laid down next to me, holding me to him, my head resting on his chest. My face was as red as the sun up close, I'm sure he felt the heat. I felt so exhausted, my body going numb. I relaxed against him and closed my eyes, wanting to sleep. Brick held me closer and heated up again but at a comfortable temperature. I sighed, content.

**---!---**

Boomer and I stepped into the kitchen, wanting to get away from that… intimate scene that Blossom and Brick were displaying. I sighed and put the rags in the sink, running the hot water. I cupped my hands together and placed them under the water, gathering it in my hands. I splashed my face, getting some caked blood off.

To think that Boomer and I had done that to one another. Almost beaten each other to death- literally.

Boomer came up behind me and did the same thing to his face, wiping his hands to his cheeks as well. "Ah, the water feels _really_ nice." He muttered, most likely to himself.

"I'm sorry." I said after a small awkward silence. "I'm sorry I did that to-"

Boomer covered my mouth, wrapping his arm around my head to get to my mouth. His other arm was around the front of my waist, his front pressed against my back. He had his head resting on my shoulder, his ear touching my own. "Don't apologize." He murmured, his voice rough. "Just- _don't_ apologize."

"_But_-" My voice was muffled against his hand.

"No buts. No sorry's, no it's my faults. The person that should be saying all that is me. I'm sorry, Bubbles. It was my fault." He hugged me tighter, moving his hand that was over my mouth to my shoulder, his arm around my neck, in a hugging gesture.

I slowly nodded. "Yeah, it was your fault. But mine too," I added the last part quickly. "I'm the one who tackled you down the stairs."

Boomer made a noise in the back of his throat as if to say "you got me there." He faced his head down on my shoulder and angled his face toward my neck. He brushed his lips against the skin gently. I could feel his teeth graze it and I shivered at the touch.

Boomer could feel my shiver and held me closer, firmly pressing his lips to my neck. He placed his lips in a couple spots on my neck- not ravaging me but gently, sweet. Cautious too. I leaned into him, enjoying it for some odd reason.

I placed my one hand on his arm near my neck and the other on his hand that was at my waist, tilting my head to the side away from Boomer's. He placed a kiss right under my ear.

"_Bubbles! Boomer_!" Brick's voice boomed from the living room.

It sounded urgent and Boomer jumped away from me, not looking at me. He turned and stalked back to the room and I was hot on his heels.

Butch was standing near the door, hovering in the air, 5 inches above the floor. He looked emotionless. I mean, Butch never really showed emotion but this was different. He seemed… empty.

Blossom and Brick were standing near the couch, Brick having his arms around her. At first, I thought Blossom was blushing but then I realized Brick was keeping her temp up so she wouldn't freeze to death- quite literally actually.

"Buttercup… she was really cold." Butch had his hair over his eyes, him soaking wet. It was raining outside. "_She's_ _dying_." He sounded distraught.

Blossom and I both yelled out in agony and my knees gave out, me falling to the floor. Boomer grabbed me soon enough and hauled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Blossom and Brick were kneeling on the floor, facing on another, Brick's arms still around her. She was crying into his shoulder and he was whispering to her. Boomer placed his lips against my forehead, leaving them there except for when he'd whisper reassurances to me. His eyes were squeezed shut.

Butch was standing there, soaking wet, all alone, wounded both physically and emotionally. I felt so horrible. I knew he blamed himself just like Boomer and I blamed ourselves, no doubt Blossom and Brick as well.

"Did you get her to the Professor?" Blossom questioned, tears still in her voice.

He nodded. "But… I don't think there's much he can do," he paused. "what anyone can do."


	7. Professor, Can We Know Now?

"Blossom, what are you doing?!" Brick's voice rang from the doorway.

I was in my room, in a frenzied panic. Buttercup was dying. The Professor might not be able to save her either. I had destroyed all my posters on my wall, crying hysterically, and I had knocked over my dresser when Brick had yelled at me.

I sunk to my knees as he ran to my side and hoisted me into his arms. I struggled. "No! _NO! _I don't want to go! I don't want to see her!" Butch had said that Professor wanted us all to come over to his lab in City Hall to see Buttercup and to talk to him. I didn't want to. There was no way I'd be able to see my sister like that. "I don't want...! I don't!!" I had been beating Brick's chest with my fist but gave up, feeling sleepiness crawling over my heart along with warmth. "You...cheater..." I fell asleep in his arms.

**--!--**

I woke up still in Brick's arms. We were in Professor's lab and Bubbles and Boomer were sitting on the couch while Butch was sitting on a small hospital bed nexgt to a bloodied and destroyed body: Buttercup/ She was hooked up to four different machines, needles everywhere in her arms, a breathing regulator over her mouth and nose. Butch was grasping her hand, looking down at her sadly.

Brick was sitting in a recliner, me in his lap. I didn't protest, too tired. Professor was standing off to the side, most likely just walked in, being next to the door.

Prof. ran his hands through his hair, mussing it up. "I should have seen this coming," He mumbled. "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"None of us saw this happening." I stated at the same time as Brick.

"And you probably hoped the opposite would happen, right, Professor?" Bubbles asked.

He nodded. "Yes," He sighed and composed himself. "Well, I do have an almost 100 percent absolute theory about all this."

"Please explain then." Butch ground out through his clenched teeth. He wasn't mad at anyone or mad at all: he was distraught. Anyone could see the pain in his eyes.

"No. Not now, at least." He added, seeing the boys and Bubbles and I looking angry. "For now, I need to run some tests on all of you and fix you all up properly. Butch, you first since you're almost the worst." I could see Professor holding back agony, trying to hide it. He tried to be brave for us.

Butch slowly let go of Buttercup's hand and slugged away into the other room, Professor following.

There was a small silence in the room, save for the beeping of Buttercup's heart monitor and the ticking of the clock.

"Blossom?" Bubbles' voice rang through the silence like a little bell. It reminded me of how she used to sound when we were all in kindergarten. I looked over at her, peeling my eyes away from Buttercup's broken body. "Do you think this has anything to do with the fact that we were all made to kill one another when we were little?"

I shook my head slowly. "I don't know, Bubbles, I don't know..."

Butch came back in, looking more fixed than before. Bubbles and Boomer went next. After them it would be me and Brick.

**--!--**

"Professor, can you tell us now?" Brick growled.

We had all been fixed up and fed and now we were all waiting for answers. I wanted to know too.

He nodded once. "Yes." He took a deep breath and began.

* * *

**Okay, so this was really short. I know. I'm sorry but I'm still trying to figure out how Professor is going to explain. I have what he's going to say I just need to find out how he goes about it. So, just consider this chapter a filler. I feel like making a chapter of Buttercup's thoughts while she's unconscious but I'm not sure. I mean, it'd be cool but I don't know what she would be thinking about? Ideas?? XD**


	8. If U Don't Control It, It'll Destroy U

"All of you are each others' counterparts. That means something. Something important."

"No shit, Sherlock," Butch stated. "Now just get to the important stuff."

"Butch!" Bubbles and I yelled, annoyed.

Professor let his outburst go easily and faced us all again, somewhat more composed. "There's a reason that each of you can't beat the other. You may be able to fight and be close to winning but neither will ever win unless you're going against a different counterpart other than your own."

"I've noticed that." I said. I pointed to Brick who was under me. "Buttercup can beat you easily," I pointed to Boomer. "I can beat you," I pointed to Butch last. "And Bubbles can beat you,"

"And I can beat Bubbles," Brick said, looking at Bubbles. "Butch can beat you, Blossom, and Boomer can beat Buttercup."

I bit my lip. "But how is that possible?"

Professor sat down in his wheelie-chair near his desk. ""All of you have significant powers. Blossom, yours would be frost whereas Brick is the opposite. Bubbles, you're Supersonic Scream where Boomer's would be telekinesis. Buttercup's tornado and Butch's Super Speed. All of your powers go against the other's. Hot, cold; Force to and force against; Attack and defense. They all go against, to attack. Your powers attract you to your counterpart because of the natural pull and the natural need to fight. Pretty soon, if you can't control it… it'll destroy you all."

I was shaking. I know I was. But I couldn't help it. If all of us continued to fight, we would all… I stood up off of Brick and made to run away.

I was outside when a hand grasped my arm. I immediately felt warmth spread through me. "Brick!" I yelled, spinning around. "Leave me alone!"

"I'm not here to fight you, or convince you to do anything but at least listen to what I have to say!" He yelled right back, his voice growing in volume as he continued speaking.

I stayed silent, my lips pressed together tightly.

"Stay." He stated simply. "Just stay here,"

"Brick-"

"For Buttercup." He finished. I stopped protesting to hear the rest of what he was going to say. "Stay for Buttercup. When she wakes up-"

"You mean if," I interrupted. I know I was being pessimistic but I couldn't help it. One look at her and anyone could tell she was dying.

"No," Brick's voice was firm as he held my by my upper arms. He made me look into his eyes. "Not if. When. Buttercup is strong, she'll definitely pull through. And when she does," His voice softened. "She'll want to see her sisters there, both safe and okay."

I took a deep breath, still staring at Brick's face. I nodded slowly. "Okay… okay, let's- let's go."

Brick let go of my arms and intertwined his fingers with mine with one of his hands. We walked back inside to Professor's lab.

Bubbles was standing near the bed, Boomer behind her, his arms around her waist. He was holding her up, keeping her on her feet. Butch was in the same position as before; sitting on Buttercup's bed, hand in hers, next to her, worry-lines covering his face.

"Professor," Bubbles called to him, looking at him. "Will the house be done in time for school?"

He shook his head. "No. No, you're all going to the same high school. I already signed you girls up."

Bubbles smiled. "Kay,"

I sighed. Buttercup WAS going to make it. I know it. Thanks to Brick (but don't him that!). But she won't like it when she hears that we're going to their high school.

I wonder how she'll take it.

* * *

**Okay, I know, I'm sorry. The chapter is short but I haven't had much time to write. Plus, I like writing from Buttercup's point of view but I can't here. She'll wake up next chapter, don't worry. Review, please!!**


	9. I'm Grounded

**...I'm grounded...**

**So, yeah. That's why I haven't been updating. Right now, my parents are letting me go on just to check my email since it always piles up and junk so they don't even know that I'm not here at the moment.**

**And I'm leaving for New York on Thursday with my Choir from school so I can't update this weekend at all. I'll be back on Monday, midday and I'll try to update after I get back.**

**I bet you're wondering why I got grounded.**

**I'll tell you...**

**...I was failing Biology. I missed at least ten assignments, some of which were assigned days I was gone at my grandma's funeral which I should be excused for but my teacher decided to not let me have some time to do it all. After that, I started slacking off. Main reason: Anime.**

**I love it. In my Social Studies class, I had tons of discussions with my friend, P, about Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! (The original, japanses version and abridged), Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, FullMetal Alchemist, etc, etc. I've been trying to catch up on watching Anime and reading Manga. Also, because of me trying to catch up on writing for FanFiction and FictionPress. I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm trying to at least plan it all out and I've been setting up ideas for new stories and such.**

**Anyway, I'm grounded for the weekend and week and after that, I'm off for New York. So, I hope I get inspiration for the recent stories that are on here!**

**~~Amy-Katherine914**


	10. Trojans Suck Ass

**Okay, so there's a problem with everything...**

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating soon enough for you all but the thing is is that my dad almost broke my laptop. He always bends the top back to look at the screen when he's reading over my shoulder. So, my screen shakes and wobbles a lot and basically, if my computer even moves less than a centimeter, the top will snap off. So, I need to get that fixed. Meaning, I can't really use my computer. I'm really trying here, trying to type this up and all to let you all know. It's hard for me because I type with my laptop on my lap- duh, whole point of name- and my computer shakes from the movement of my hands and wrists and whatnot when I'm working. So, right now, I'm typing extremely slow so I can get this Author Note out to all of you.**

**Another reason is that I'm going to go on (you'll all shoot me for this) hiatus. For everything. One reason for that being I can't use my computer, another being that my brain is shutting down. (Oh, I forgot to say this above, a virus is spreading through FaceBook and hacking into people's accounts and sending it to other people. So guess what happened...: My uncle got the virus, it hacked him and it sent the virus to everyone on his friend list. the virus went to my computer [By the way, the virus is disguised as Vista Antivirus Pro 2010, so if you ever see that on your computer, DON'T USE IT OR CLICK IT! Run a scan and destroy it from your computer, it's a trojan], and I had it ever since I came back from New York last week. It almost deleted some of my stuff so I spent all of yesterday trying to get rid of it with my brother. So now, I'm searching through all my files on my computer so I can see what it deleted and what it started to delete or copy and fix all that up. I mean, I don't have any true important stuff on here like bills or anything, I mean, I'm only 15. But I have lots of stuff on here that I like to keep to myself. Everyone understands that, you know?) Anyway, I know that was a long extra note but it's important. My brain isn't literally shutting, I just mean that I haven't been able to add any more to any of my stories lately. My mind is setting me on school, trying to catch me up with everything, getting my grades back up from Cs to As (My parents are hardasses) so I'm not too focused on fanfiction.**

**IGYW: Fans, friends, etc, I need help with this one. I'm trying to figure out how to write the next scenes. The next chapter is when Fang gets to Max's house to help fight off her "dad" and, I know how to write the scene when he gets there, but not on the way. What should he be thinking about? Should I have flashbacks of the past month or so from the story, showing some extra stuff that happened between them that I never actually wrote to show his feelings toward her more clearly? Or should I just have him babbling in his head, freaking out?**

**Roommates: I'm planning out Buttercup's awakening, how Butch reacts to her, and when they go to school. It's all still too funky and jumbled for me to make sense.**

**CA: Um...yeah, I've got i written out in my notebook but, um...heeheehee, I lost it at school so...yeah. I have to try to remember what I wrote cause I had planned that scene out a long time ago and I don't necessarily recall what I had exactly thought out. BUT I WILL GET IT OUT.**

**Like everything else, after I'm off my hiatus, I will get everything out and finished. If I'm able after my computer is fixed and clean, I'm going to start typing everything up, a couple chapters ahead so I can just update those every once in a while and not have to worry about what to write next.**

**Anyway, I have to go now and scan my computer again.**

**~~Amy-Katherine914~~**


	11. Butch, I Love Ya, But Shut Up

I could feel wind in my hair, spreading down my body as I was flying. The wind crawled all around my body, my arms, my legs, my stomach. Soon, I could feel the breeze in my lungs. But I wasn't smiling and my mouth wasn't open. I don't know how that was possible.

I tried to open my eyes and, as I did, I groaned in pain.

I looked up and saw Butch. "Butch?" My voice was dry and rough and cracked. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You almost died." He said with no emotion.

I sat up instantly. I ignored the pain. "What?!" I squeaked. "How?"

He opened his mouth but paused. I raised my eyebrow and he continued. "We were all fighting. You were the worst. Blood loss, broken bones… things like that."

His voice had been quiet and his eyes were cast down.

I bit my lip and put two fingers under his chin to lift his face toward mine. "I'm sorry."

He looked stunned. "W- What? Buttercup, what are you talking about? This is all my fault."

"No, it's not. It's mine. I'm the one who started the fighting and-"

"I'm the one who continued and fought back!"

I covered his mouth. "Butch, I love ya, but shut up, alright? I'm telling you that… it's both our faults. So stop killing yourself over this." I paused. "How are my sisters?"

I looked around the room and saw Boomer and Bubbles curled up on the couch, both facing each other. Brick and Blossom were in the armchair, Bloss on Brick's lap, his arms holding her to him. They were all sleeping, I'm guessing it was really late.

"They're all okay. The boys too." He smirked for a second before turning serious again. "Did you just-"

"Buttercup?" Bubbles voice rang through, sleepy and groggy.

"Mm? Buttercup's awake?" Blossom's voice sprang out too as everyone started to wake.

They all woke up and came over, all of them happy to see me awake- alive, really.

"Um, Buttercup?" Blossom said, sort of sheepishly after about an hour.

"Yeah?" I sat up straighter with a cup of water in my hands.

"Our house isn't ready yet,"

"So, what does that mean?" I asked, lifting the glass to my mouth.

"We're going to the boys' school."

I spit the water out.

_Perfect._

* * *

**I know,I know, it was short. But I am back! My computer fell off the coffee table and the hinges snapped but it's working so I'm happy! I'll be updating as much as possible! Look out for a new chapter next week! Possibly a longer one since the fighting chapter was mainly the one I wanted to write.**


	12. I'm Sorry

**Hey, everyone, sorry about this Author Note but I have something important to say.**

**My harddrive crashed.**

**Yep, it did.**

**And I'm not joking- at all.**

**It completely crashed, my computer won't even get past the loading sign...**

**So, I lost most my documents. Luckily, I transferred them to a backup.**

**...But not the chapters I was working on or the story that I had started. I was going to that day but I was too late. So now I'm trying to recover through my memory what I had written. It'll take me a while to retype what I had gotten ready to post along with the story that I was creating. So, I probably won't update for a long while.**

**I'm sorry :''''( [those are tons of tears...)**

**Anyway, right now I'm on my mom's old computer that had crashed about two years ago. We got it back up and running and it has a lot of my old documents on here but not my new ones. Alas; sadness... :(**

**So, yea, I'l try to update as soon as I get my documents back...**

**I also know I left my stories on cliffhangers and I'm sorry! I want to update them but I don't remember what I had typed up already so I need to figure that out. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

**I'll try as soon as I can, promise with all my heart!**


	13. I'm Doing This To Stay Away From You

I sighed, fiddling with a belt loop on my zipper-rip black skinny jeans. I hate to admit it, but I was nervous. Yes, I was nervous about school. I didn't really want to go.

There was a knock at my door and I turned around to see Butch leaning against the frame. He was staring at my floor, avoiding my eyes.

"Are you _sure_ you're feeling better?" he stressed, looking up into my eyes worriedly.

I smirked. "Aw, is Butchy-Boy worried?"

He scowled. "You dumbass- of _course _I am! I mean," his voice lowered as he dropped his eyes once more. "It's my fault,"

I sighed and hovered over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm _fine_, Butch. You don't have to worry anymore, alright? You didn't hurt me _that bad_." I chuckled.

He nodded and went to smile but did a double take. "Are those my gloves?"

I bit my lip and looked at my dark green, fingerless-gloved hands. "Um…no?"

"Buttercup," he warned. "Give them back," he held his hand out, waiting.

I sighed and slid them off. "They looked cool, alright?" I went to hand him the awesome gloves but he slowly took my hand and caressed it, his fingers slithering around my palm.

"You know what? Keep 'em." He looked sincere as he stared into my eyes.

I slid them back on, not looking away from his dark, emerald green eyes. I clasped his hands in mine. "Thanks," I had worn the gloves because my hands seemed the last to heal over the span of two weeks. They had red scratches and purple bruises all over the palms. Butch understood that I wanted to hide them until they were healed completely.

We seemed to be standing closer than I first thought, and I had to look up to be able to see into his eyes.

His breath fanned over my lips, making them tingle in remembering the feel of his lips on my own.

My eyes started to close and I leaned forward, deciding to try to initiate a kiss. So, I'm feeling romantic- _sue me_!

* * *

I had just finished clasping my pink-charmed necklace when I felt pressure on my neck that generated heat. I gasped and spun around, Brick chuckling at my jumpiness.

"Chill, Blossom," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I was kidding. I wasn't going to do anything,"

"I know," I stated, facing my mirror. "I just hate it when you play with your heat. It gives me unsightly blisters." I mumbled, frowning. I didn't exactly _like_ looking like a burnt ham.

He hugged me from the back, fixing my shirt at the same time. "Sorry, I'm trying to change. So, what happened to Buttercup… won't ever happen again." His voice was soft, sincere- determined.

I sighed. "You know what Butch is doing, don't you?" I questioned, not an accusing bone in my body- just in my voice.

Brick hesitated but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, I do." he grunted in disapproval. "I don't like it- it's going to hurt her on an all new level."

I pursed my lips to the side. "Yeah… Come on," I patted his hands and stepped away. "We better go if we want to arrive on time,"

Brick pulled at my hands, dragging me back to him. He put his hand on my cheek, near my jaw, and tilted my head towards him, giving me a gentle, sincere expression.

* * *

Boomer kept glancing over at me but every time I met his eyes, he'd quickly look away.

I sighed and walked over to him. He was by the fridge in the kitchen, cornered. He turned around, sensing me behind him. He stared at my feet instead of my face.

"Boomer?" I called quietly, carefully. I didn't want him to zip away and leave me alone in the kitchen. "Did I do something?"

He looked up at me in a flash, shock shadowing his face. He shook his head so fast, it looked like he was twitching. "No! No, Bubbles, you," He sighed, biting his lip and sliding his hands around my hips to rest around my waist at my lower back. "You didn't do anything at all. I'm just… thinking, that's all,"

I put my finger under his chin to keep his head up since it was slowly descending to rest his eyes back on the floor. I kept eye contact. "About what?"

He shrugged, linking his fingers together behind my back. "Just stuff. I think maybe this year, I'm going to focus on school work. I'm not going to take any distractions."

I nodded and smiled. "That's good! School is important- you _should_ be focused." I blinked. "Wow, I feel like Blossom,"

Boomer chuckled. "But, I'm serious, Bubbles. I mean, maybe I'll join some clubs or teams and be part of the school. I won't fly through without a care. So," He bit his lip. "Okay, I'm just going to say it: I'm doing this to stay away from you,"

The shock made my jaw drop and the hurt shone through on my face as clear as day. I stepped out of his arm-made barricade and bit my lip, looking at the floor.

He stepped forward, reaching his hand out to me, but I flew back quickly, glaring at him through watery eyes. I saw regret and sorrow in his eyes. Boomer dropped his hand to his side.

"I knew I did something wrong-" I started.

Boomer zoomed over to me and clamped his hand over my mouth, the tears falling out of my eyes from the shock of his action. "Stop it, Bubbles!" He commanded, suddenly angry. "I told you: it's not anything you did." He paused. "It was Butch. What he did to Buttercup… what I almost did to you- I can't let that happen again." He looked into my eyes with his shiny dark blue orbs. His tears wouldn't fall. "I'll be damned if I did that to you again. So, I'm staying away from you."

He slowly took his hand off my mouth and I noticed my nose was most likely red from my sadness and my eyes were bloodshot and red, still sheen with unshed tears.

I drew in a shaky breath. "Can I ask for one last thing before you do this?" My voice wavered as I tried to keep from crying about losing a fun- yet annoying- friend.

He hesitantly nodded. "Sure,"

I stepped toward him and whispered in his ear, biting my lip afterward as I looked at his face.

A smirk slipped over his lips as he pulled me into a hug that crushed me to his rock-hard chest. "Since you asked for something, can I?" He murmured into my hair.

I looked up at him, the salty water running down my cheeks. I nodded as he wiped them off my face, cupping his hand to my cheek as he brushed his thumb back and forth under my eye.

He leaned toward me.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! So, oh my gosh, I know, I know! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I give you permission to murder me. *dodges flaming arrows and swords* ...Anyway, I have had writer's block for this story for soooo long and I didn't want to update for fear of ruining the plot. I finally got inspiration again because this week is Homecoming Week and Thursday is the day we dress to the theme. My school's theme is Cartoons. Even though sophomores are Looney Toons (Freshmeat is Finding Nemo, Juniors are Toy Story, Seniors are Flintstones), my redheaded friend, my blonde friend, and I (brunette) are going to dress as the PowerPuff Girls! All throughout the last of last week and the beginning of this week, I've been writing down my idea for this chapter during Chem and English.**

**So, I'm finally adding to this- YAY! Some bad news though... The classes I'm taking are the hardest out of all you can choose. Honors/AP English II, Spanish II (although it seems easy, the teacher is confusing-ish), Geometry (where my teacher doesn't teach us at all...), Chemistry (so boring, I fall asleep unless I'm writing for this or other stories. AND a hard class), Western Civilization (awesomesauce teacher but the student teacher is boring and we have essay homework every night, including weekends), choir (awesomesauce but learning four songs for the upcoming concert, two in English, one in French, and the last in Korean). AND THEN, I auditioned for the school play which is _The Complete Works of Shakespeare Abridged_. It's so awesome but rehearsals are all day after school and on the weekends. I hope I get a part but I also hope I don't haha. I realized today, _after_ my audition, I'd rather be in a serious play than a comedy.**

**So, last but not least, I've been trying to finish up my Maximum Ride stories first- Choir's Angel and I Give You Wings. I'm basically done with IGYW since there's only one chapter left and Choir's Angel has a way to go. Max needs to get to jail, get out, find Fang, explain things, blah, blah, blah. I'd say, if I do long chapters, it'd be...seven more chapters? Depending, you know? Anyway, once I finished with those two, I'll try to finish with this. I've been writing in my notebook ideas for other stories: I'm working on a Danny Phantom one (I've already written down to chapter 5 in scenes: I just have to put them in order), I've been thinking of an InuYasha story but I need to figure out how to do that, and lastly, I've had this musical idea for Maximum Ride for a while and I REALLY want it on here! So, I might start other stories on here while i try to finish this one and they _might_ get more attention- accidentally of course. It's like with new babies; love the new one, ignore the old- I'm just kidding, I swear, lmfao.**

**Anywhoo, thank you to those who stuck through all this and decided to keep me on alert and I'm sorry to those who literally, officially hate me now. I wish I got over my Writer's Block earlier but I didn't and I'm sorry. Anyway, please, review, I'd like to know your thoughts on me, my update time, my story, my chapter...or if you just want to say hi or leave a mean comment on how long I didn't update, it'll be fine.**

**~~Amy-Katherine914~~**


	14. ReConstRuCtion

**Hey, everyone...**

**It's me again. Um, so, I finally got my old computer again- it's all working and stuff but everything on the harddrive was gone so... yeah.**

**Anyway, I fixed up my organized files and stuff for my documents, dividing it all up into categories. So I copy and pasted this story into the files for the chapter and I realized... they sucked. a lot.**

**SO, im going to fix them up. I'm putting this entire story under complete reconstruction. It'll have actual chapters and no author notes as chapters and itll be written a hell of a lot better. I'm fixing up all the other stories as well but ill work on this one first since id like to finish it.**

**im also working on new chapters and i MIGHT combine some of the old chapters into one, just so it can flow better.**

**sorry i got your hopes up, making you think this was another chapter but be prepared- Roommates will be a hell of a lot better when im done. I hope you all will stay with me through it all.**

**sincerely sorry and loving all of you,**

**amy-katherine914**


	15. Importante

**Okay, everyone. Here's the thing:**

**I think I'm stopping Rockstar Blues forever. I had had the idea for the story a long time ago and committed myself to it for too long. Once it came time to write it, I didn't want to anymore.**

**Plus, I don't love Maximum Ride as much as I used to. I feel bad about it, I do. But I'm changing.**

**And for my PowerPuff Girls story Roommates... Ugh I'm not sure what to do anymore about that. I promise one thing but I do another.**

**And I don't have time for them anymore either. I'm in advanced classes this year, I'm getting a job... The only I do one the internet is read because I don't have time to write. The only thing I do write is poetry, really.**

**I'm more committed to DeviantART now, for posting anyway, since people on there actually comment, subscribe, etc and stay involved with the people they watch. On here, it's so impersonal. FanFiction will always be a home to me. But with the following style, I don't think I can keep updating. I get no inspiring messages from people, or feeling or any wanting to update on here since I feel I get too many negative reactions.**

**I'm going to be posting on DeviantART now, catch it up to here. Once I catch it up, I'll be posting the new things there and then _maybe_ post them here. I'm not sure yet..**

**Anyway, this is kind of a goodbye thing. And I don't think Rockstar Blues will transfer over to DA since I feel the idea is a little childish/immature compared to what I could be doing.**

**I'm sorry, everyone.**

**~~Amy**

**EDIT: Also, seriously, please, no one adopt this story. I'm serious. If I find any continuations of Roommates or Rockstar Blues, I will be severely pissed off. I know this sounds bitchy but one fan- thank you, by the way- reminded me that people tends to _adopt_ stories. I don't see it as adopting- I see it as feeding off someone else's creativity. If the story wasn't originally yours, don't write it (unless the original author approves). These stories were mine and will always be mine. I'd hate to see someone try to finish it because A) it will never be the original B) it will never be as good as it would have been if it was written by me. I'm not being vain, I'm not being mean- I'm stating a fact. A replica is never as good as the original.**

**So, I'm 100 percent serious when I say NO ADOPTING/CONTINUATIONS. I don't care if you think this is unfair, it's my stuff, and the only way you can adopt any kind of story is if I allow it. If you try, I'll report it.**


End file.
